


Day of the future past

by brainonfire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: What are you willing to sacrifice to get the chance to change the past and save the future?-----The fight with Thanos has claimed many victims.You lost your family, your friends, a part of your own life.You start to get along and suddenly you get the chance to avoid all the losses by making a valuable sacrifice. What would you do?After Thanos extinguished half of the creatures in the universe with a snap of his fingers, half of the heroes who fought him disappeared too.They crumbled before the eyes of their friends to dust that was blown by the wind.They died.But what if all those who had snatched Thanos away with his snap were not dead but only captured in another place?What if Doctor Stephen Strange could manage to turn back time?What if they all now went to war against Thanos with completely different weapons?Would they win or would they lose even more than they already have?And are they ready to take this risk?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters because if I did, they'd still be alive (especially Loki.....). This fanfic contains HUGE SPOILERS for Infinity War Part 1! I'm talking spoilers really big so prepare for it.
> 
> I would like to apologize now for my gruesome english and to thank my dear Kait who reads the whole thing and fixes my mistakes.  
> And let me say that even if only one of you follow this fanfic with enthusiasm then that is a huge success for me!
> 
> Much love for my beloved Loki!Army and the whole MCU family. ♥

Quill’s eyes wandered to Strange while he raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “Can this really work? I mean…hocus pocus…it sounds really…insane. Maybe we should not do that.”  
The former surgeon sighed. “Well it’s our only chance to…get back and fix everything. If it doesn’t work, there is no hope, and everything will stay as it is now. Do you want that? Or are you ready to let me try to save our life’s?” 

“Hey” The Star-Lord raised his hands placatingly. “I’m just saying that it doesn’t sound like something that really could save our ass.”  
“Have you not heard what the magic dude had said seconds ago? It’s the only chance for us to fix all this shit, so would you please just shut the fuck up?” Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes voice has an annoyed undertone when he spoke to Quill. “So you, Harry Potter – do your thing. Bring us back to a time where half of the mankind is not gone.”  
Stephen Strange shook his head at the nickname the soldier gave him, but because he didn’t want to argue with him, he doesn’t responded to the provocation. It simply wasn’t worth his words. With a last deep breath, the black-haired men concentrated closed his eyes while he tried to get back in the bound he has with the time stone. Infinity stones were the most powerful relict in the whole universe and even the time stone alone was really hard to handle as well as its power. It was no wonder that he became very fast exhausted while he tried to use the power to turn the time back. As he has already said to Star-Lord it was their only chance and Stephen wanted it to work. He was not ready to let the big, ugly, violet alien kill half of mankind. It was his purpose to protect the earth and its inhabitant and he was not one to except failure.  
“I’ll tell you that this will not work. Magic is…it can’t work. It’s not possible Barnes.” Quills voice was law when he talked to Bucky, but both were so near behind Stephen that he was able to hear everything.

“For gods sake can you once just shut up Quill? Just this one time!”  
Quill wrinkled his nose. “Why? Just because you hate it when someone other…-“  
“Hey Idiot look.” Bucky turned Quills head so that the Star-Lord was able to look to the doctor which was standing in front of a green vortex.  
“I can’t hold it open for long so would you please move!” Stephens voice sounded just as exhausted as he felt.  
Bucky was the one who said first a word. “Okay people lets go. We have a bunch of work that is waiting for us.”  
When finally, the last of them had stepped through the portal was Stephen so exhausted that his legs could not hold him upright any longer.  
With eyes closed, the magician fell through the portal into the green vortex before it closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of "Day of the future past" guys!  
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and if yes (and also if not) let me know what you think about. :)  
> Likes are also welcome and desired. ;)

 

* * *

 

Thor was standing in the palace garden and watched his children playing. The fight with Thanos was now almost six years ago. Although he experienced tremendous loss, the god of thunder has found a way to live his life and to get something like a normal every day. It wasn’t easy for him, but when he got Sif on his side everything seemed to be easier. It had become even easier when his son and his daughter were born. Since he was a father and husband, Thor has changed a lot and it was necessary.  
Now he wasn’t just – according to Sif – a good father and husband, but also a good king for his people. He was not his brother or even his father, but he also wasn’t so bad at all.

“Daddy!” The fearful voice of his little daughter tore Thor from his thoughts. “Daddy Loki is mean to me!”  
His little girl ran up to him and the king took her in his arms. “Darling what happened? What’s wrong?”  
Gently Thor wiped the tears from the little cheeks of his four-year-old daughter. The little girl in his arms sobbed so much that it was hard for her to explain him what had scared her so much that she started to cry. Thor suspected what it might have been, but he wanted to hear it from his daughter.  
“L-L-Loki” She sobbed again. “h-h-he has turned into a snake and…and chased me trough the whole garden. He knows that I hate it when he does that because I’m s-s-o scared of snakes.” Frigga buried her little face on his shoulder and he stroked her hair gently and reassuringly.  
While Thor and his son loved snakes, the little princess was terrified of snakes and the little boy used this fear to annoy her over and over again.  
“Thor what’s wrong?”, Sif asked her husband while she looked to her daughter.  
Thor gave his wife a meaningful look and she sighed. She should have known it. Loki honoured his uncle and was just like the late god of mischief.  
She sighed again. “Loki! Get here immediately!” Neither she nor Thor could see their son, which could only mean that he still had not turned back but was crawling around in the grass as a snake.  
“Loki!”, Sif shouted again when suddenly the five-year-old black-haired boy stood in front of her.  
“I’m here Mother.” The mischievous grin on his lips implied that he had absolutely no appetite for his parents and reminded Thor very much of his brother. Loki had always grinned as child that way when Frigga caught him once again as he annoyed everyone in the castle.  
“What have we told you about annoying your baby sister…as a snake?” Thor asked with a stern look.  
The boy sighed. “But it was just…I just was having fun, Father. I didn’t harm her at all. It was just a joke.”  
“I can’t see Frigga laughing, can you?” Loki shook his head. “You see…for her it wasn’t just a joke, so could you please stop annoying her and act like the big brother you are?”  
“But Father…”  
“Loki!” Sif looked warningly at her son. Thor was sometimes to soft with the boy because he remembered him of his brother Loki. Whenever that happened it was her job to be strict with the future king of Asgard.  
Subdued and in a bad mood, the young prince nodded. “Yes Father.”  
Sif nodded. “Good than apologize to your sister and go with her to the dining room. We'll come soon.”  
Thor let Frigga down, who no longer cried, and looked at Loki. Now and then he and Sif almost had to force the boy to apologize to someone. He reminded Thor of him as a young man. Proud, full of confidence and defiance. Thor had demanded that attitude a lot and had stopped him as he would not let his son grow into the same man.  
“I’m sorry Frigga that I have scared you.”, Loki muttered while he looked at his sister.  
Frigga's small lips twisted into a wide smile. "Okay Loki, let's go in!" She leaned toward her brother. "We'll sure get some sweets," she whispered, grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him into the castle.

Thor laughed softly as the children disappeared inside the castle. He loved the two more than anything else and they were the reason why he could say with calm conscience that he was slowly feeling happy again. Happiness. A feeling he had not felt for a long time before he found Sif again.  
“You have to be stricter with him Thor and also with Frigga." Sif gently stroked his arm. "I know that's not really your strength, but you tell Loki so much about his uncle that he's becoming more and more like his uncle.”  
Thor sighed as he watched the sun go down slowly. “I know…”  
“And…” The voice if his wife sounded soft when she continued. “You know that I’ve forgiven Loki but…”  
“But you still think he is no one whom someone can trust. I know that too but Sif…he had changed so much before Thanos has killed him…he…saved my life. He was not so bad how you think and I loved him very much…now I know I should have told him all that while he was alive but..-“  
“Thor.”  
The fear in his wife's voice made him look at her and the words stuck in his throat.  
“Thor I…I don’t feel…well. What…happens here?” His beautiful wife began to literally crumble to dust in the truest sense of the word. Just like most of his friends at the battle with Thanos but that made no sense in Thors opinion because half of the universe was already gone.  
The god of thunder tried to hold his wife to him but before he was able to do anything Sif crumble completely to dust and was blown away by the wind.  
Tears rolled over Thor's cheeks before he remembered.  
The children.

“Loki! Frigga!” He ran as fast as he could to the dining room, but he came too late. They were gone. His family had fallen to dust and Thor fell to his knees. Again, he had failed, again he had lost all those he loved the most.  
Everything in him collapsed and he allowed himself to break down.  
To close his eyes and to cry.

 

“Brother? Are you all right?”  
The voice Thor knew all too well and with which he had grown up with sounded behind him.  
It robbed him of the air to breathe.  
That could not be.  
It was impossible.  
Slowly he got up and turned around and there he stood. His brother. Loki. The black-haired man stood in the doorway and looked at him. Thor could have sworn that he saw something like worry in his brother's eyes.  
“L-Loki? That is…that is impossible. You are dead.”  
Slowly Loki came up to him. "Brother are you alright?"  
Without answering Loki and without thinking about it, Thor pulled his brother into a tight hug.  
"I love you, I will always love you Loki. You will be my brother for all eternity, even if we are not brothers by blood. We grew up together, we fought together, and I still think the world of you."  
Thor grabbed his brother's neck and leaned his forehead against Loki's.  
"I'm sorry I could not save you. I should have noticed that you are not feeling loved, I should have protected you. I should have told father that you are just as good as I, if not even better than me…that you would be a better king than I ever could be, I am sorry brother.”


End file.
